The Lazy Hard-Worker
by PirateTetra
Summary: About a lazy high school girl who aces her way through school. It's not really a fan-fiction, it's more of how I feel. I've done quite a lot of homework & I feel tired & exhausted even though I'm getting praise. Pretty much made this out of boredom, but I also though it might encourage those still in school or perhaps even in college. So, here you go. -Story by: PirateTetra


It was a normal sunny day in early fall, that was getting colder due to stronger chilling winds dropping from the north. The leaves changing to their truly natural colors as they drop from the branches of trees in which they now used to inhabit. Stores now stocking up on warmer clothes and school merchandise for the road ahead.

As the time ticks on, a young high school girl walks independently through the rows for her share of notebooks and calculators. She bears a lavender colored purse on her shoulder as she reads through a sheet of paper consisting of her required school supplies. As of which it did not take long, for she also bought a video game for the PlayStation 3.

The Last of Us, created by Sony Computer Entertainment.

The girl took her place in line at one of the many cash registers. Her turn had soon come to pay for her service.

"That'll be $116.87, please," the cashier informed. The high schooler took out her purse and handed the money to the cashier. The time had come when she can finally return home with her supplies and game.

* * *

><p>A few days passed. The alarm went off making the girl wake up, her dream disappearing, blocked by sleep amnesia. It was officially the first day of school. She knew that perfectly well as she took her time to change and eat her breakfast.<p>

Once the bus had arrived, she grabbed her backpack, strolling out towards the vehicle.

"Hey, Jen!" called the girl's friend, Jane, once she boarded the bus. "It's been a while, don't ya think?"

The girl, Jennifer, nodded as she took her seat next to her friend.

* * *

><p>Throughout the first Semester, Jen's teachers had started getting an idea on Jen's learning styles; independently and having a physical sheet of paper to write on. They have also noticed how different her participation in learning activities are in comparison to the appearance of paying any attention.<p>

"Jen exceeds 100% of the time when I give her an essay or vocabulary practice," Jen's Language Arts teacher explains to Jen's fellow teachers and school principal at a meeting. "Not to mention when she's been assigned a book assignment. It's amazing how well she's doing, even with her head on the desk."

~Flashback~

The teacher is explaining the concept when she sees Jen feign sleep on her desk, and asks her to give an example. To her surprise, Jen lifts her head up, and gives a full example of what the teacher has just been instructing, then drops her head down again.

~End flashback~

"And once the final exam had come, she aced it. As far as I could tell, she's ready for college!" the Language Arts teacher finished.

It was Jen's Social Studies teacher to bud in this time. "I totally agree. I give the kids quizzes every week, and she, along with a few other students, gets every question correct every time. What are your thoughts on this, Mrs. Whiley?"

"I am not doubting your words, but I credit this to be taken very attentively," the principal answered. "If Jen and her parents are to agree, then I will have Jen go with Mr. Khettle to take the College Readiness test to see if she is truly up for advancing to such an extent."

Over the next week, nearing the end of the Semester, Jen has taken some time off of her classes, having no problems with it due to excellence in turning the homework in early, to take the College Readiness test which she had passed in.

Before leaving the school go attend a college that she had hoped to get in, she did some assignments for extra credit, even though she had surpassed the 64-credit requirement for graduation.

In the end, Jen was happy with what she had succeeded in life according to school, but the only thing people could get out of her was, "I'm just a lazy hard-worker."

**THE END**


End file.
